


Don't Rock the Boat, Baby

by SinfulAqua



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mermaids, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulAqua/pseuds/SinfulAqua
Summary: Aqua encounters something she wasn't expecting while trying to go fishing.From a mermaid/merman tumblr prompt list: "That’s a nasty bite that barracuda gave you.”





	Don't Rock the Boat, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Scribe, you can thank Sin for the fucking title xD

Aqua hissed as she poured water from the canteen on her arm, undoing the sash around her waist to quickly wrap around the wound. She could hit herself for this, how  _ stupid  _ could she get? Hadn’t she been warned that there were barracudas in these waters?

But no, of course she didn’t listen, of course she went out in her boat to try and do some fishing for the others. Ever since they had to start giving their best catches to those higher up (and to the pirates that the corrupt nobles worked with), Aqua had watched too many people begin to starve and resort to begging and other means to try and get a meal.

Her father had told her to be careful if she tried to do this, had even warned her to not go too far out either. But she had gone to the reef, knowing that some of the better catches where around there.

It had been when she was pulling up her net to see if she had anything that the barracuda struck, teeth sinking into her skin and tearing it. She had just barely managed to grab her dagger from her belt to stab at it, the fish now laying off to the side in her vessel as she attempted to tend to herself.

Which wasn’t easy, considering her lack of medical  _ anything _ .

“I gotta admit,” a voice suddenly said, startling her out of her thoughts and back to the present. She lifted her head, catching sight of a young man suddenly hanging on the side of her boat. His black hair still spiked up despite the water dripping from the ends, golden eyes roaming over her before settling on her badly bandaged arm. “That’s a nasty bite that barracuda gave you. You’re not even tending to it correctly, come here.”

Aqua didn’t move towards him at first, immediately suspicious. How did he get back out to his boat? Why weren’t the barracuda snapping at him and chewing him up as well? There was no way he could actually manage to be safe in these waters if one of those damn things eagerly latched on and tried to take a chunk of her arm down with it!

“Come on,” he laughed, grinning at her, teeth as sharp as a shark’s showing. “I’m not going to bite you, jeez.” He pushed himself up, looking like he was considering his actions before letting himself slip into the boat.

Now, Aqua would have been shouting and telling this stranger to get out of her boat and to let the sea pull him under, except for the fact that she couldn’t look away from the lower half of his body.

He had the tail of a white pointer, with the dorsal fin going up to his mid back. His hands weren’t even really  _ hands _ , she noticed, but rather  _ claws _ . Oh, god, what had just come aboard her boat? Was he going to eat her?

Aqua tried to scramble away from him, a scream catching in her throat when he was suddenly right in front of her, his body settled between her legs. He was practically pressed against her for a moment, leaning in far too close before he was suddenly pulling away from her again, moving to take hold of her bandaged arm.

She grit her teeth when he unwrapped the sash, flinching when he brushed the claws of one hand against the bite.

“Yeah, it did a bit of a number on you, huh? Damn, how did you let it get this close? I thought people from your town were far more careful in the water.” As he spoke, he went about pouring more water from her canteen onto her sash, ignoring the protests she attempted to voice.

He then tore off just a portion of it off, wrapping it around the bite more securely than she had done earlier.

“There. That should hold for now. You’re just lucky it wasn’t anything worse, otherwise I probably wouldn’t be able to help you at all.” He was grinning again, moving back into her space and effectively trapping her in the boat.

“You just tore up my sash, I wouldn't consider that  _ help _ . I don't even know your name!”

Instead of giving her a name, he gave her a sharp toothed grin before pressing his lips to hers. As soon as he pulled away, he leapt back into the water, diving into the depths and out of her reach.

Aqua remained where she was, her entire form feeling warm for some reason. What was that all about?!

***

She found herself back by that same reef a few weeks later, the barracuda bite healing over and scarring a bit. She brought her boat back out to where she had been bit, waiting.

“What are you doing? Trying to get another barracuda to bite you?”

Aqua smiled when she heard his voice, turning to look at him.

“If that's what it'll take to get your attention, then yes,” she answered.

He swam up to the boat, draping his arms over the side.

“You've already got my attention. I'm Vanitas.”

“Aqua. Care to come in?”

Vanitas gave her that same grin as before, claws moving to grab her arms.

“How about  _ you  _ come in?”

He yanked her into the water, holding her close to him the entire time.

Before she could beat her hands against his chest or complain, he had captured her lips in another kiss, taking care to keep them both afloat. Aqua kissed him back carefully, sighing against his lips.

She could get used to this.


End file.
